Far away from life
by Lynne102
Summary: PLEASE GO TO MY REDO ONE! THANK YOU! She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.
1. Chapter 1

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's Note: Hi! I love Card captors Sakura! Well if you like Drama, mystery, and romance this is the story to read. I am making new characters in the story. Did I mention this is the first story of mine? Well I hope you all like it!

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

Sakura looked at the sky. _Has it always been a pink color before?_

"Sakura! Can you clean up this mess?" Sakura glared at the sky like it was its fault why she was suffering.

"Yes my lady." Whispered Sakura. Sakura walked over and saw wine was all over the floor. "Hurry up!" Said the lady. Sakura nodded.

_I hope someday she'll have to do this!_

"My lady, can I get you anything?" Sakura whispered.

"No. Leave."

Sakura bowed her head and left.

_That witch!_

"Sakura-Chan!" Yelled a Blue eyed girl. "Tomoyo!" Said Sakura smiling brightly. "How are you?" Tomoyo grinned. "Fine."

"I feel odd. Like there's someone coming." Sakura looked around. "What?" Tomoyo whispered.

"Ladies. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be cleaning the kitchen?" The Royal Empress walked in. She is so pretty. "Sorry Madame. We will get right to it." The empress nodded.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's sleeve. "Was it her?"

"No. It can't be."

_Or could it?_

* * *

"Sir, do we get the old hag now?"

"Be patient my friend, be patient."

* * *

I know it's short but I promise more drama and romance stirring up in the next chappie! Also I want to know if you all would like for Tomoyo and Eriol to get together or not. And if you would like me to call them by there English name. For example Tomoyo Madison. If not that's ok.

Please Review.:) Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Thank you **dbzgtfan2004**, **Mewy,** **ffgirl-07**, **Bronte' (Thank you!),**and **Ju-Hee.** For being one of the first people to review! Thank you for you encouraging reviews!

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Sakura are you feeling alright?" Tomoyo asked. "Oh." Sakura said looking in to space.

"Oh? Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted. "Hu? What? Sorry Tomoyo. I was a little spaced out."

"Oh I didn't notice." Tomoyo said sarcastically.

Sakura smiled.

"Oh Tomoyo." Sakura said shaking her head.

"Sakura, can I see you for a moment?" Sakura looked at the door to see the empress standing there in her elegant robes.

"Yes, my lady."

"I am reassigning you to a new person." Said the empress.

_YES! YES! YES!_

"To my son, Syaoran."

_NO!_

"You will serve him whenever he needs you." The empress said smiling sweetly.

"Yes, my lady."

"You will start tonight after dinner. Understood?"

"Yes, Madame."

"Please go back to your duties." She waved her hand at the door.

"Yes, My lady." Sakura said bowing.

Click.

_Another person to boss me around. Wonderful._

"Sakura-Chan!" Cried Tomoyo. "What happened?"

"I'm reassigned to a new person." Sakura said quietly.

"Who?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Syaoran." I said looking around.

"Him? Well at least you'll get a break now and then."

Sakura smiled.

"Jealous?" Sakura said giving a smirk.

"No. I'm just sad. We will barley be able to see each other." Tomoyo said looking down. "We will." Sakura said smiling.

"Good."

* * *

Sakura ate dinner quickly. 

_Wonderful now I'll be dead before I even start!_

Sakura sighed.

Sakura walked to the dinner hall. And waited outside.

"You must be my servant?"

Sakura turned around and saw a handsome young man looking at her through amber eyes.

"Yes, your highness." Sakura said bowing.

"Hum. Well you're not what I expected." Syaoran said with a cool stare.

"Sorry, Your highness." Sakura said bowing deeply.

_How rude!_

"You know manners. I'm surprised. You have duties to do. Here is a list I expect it done by the morning. Understood?" Syaoran said handing her a list.

"Yes, your highness." Sakura took the list and bowed.

Then a hand went to Sakura's chin and lifted her face.

"Please, call me Syaoran. My lady." Syaoran smiled and walked away.

Sakura just stood there.

"_Please, call me Syaoran. My lady." Is he for real? He is really cute! Wait… what am I thinking? I think he poisoned my mind!_

Sakura walked in to the maid hall. It was more like a maid room.

"Sakura." Tomoyo smiled and walked over to her.

"What happened?"

"Tomoyo, I think… he's weird."

* * *

This is a bit longer than the other one. I hope you all liked this Chappie! And thank you again for the reviews.:) Like I promised before Romance will be stirring up and Drama. Sakura will start to notice strange things in the next chappie. Also the strange people will be in the next chappie too. And I hope you all like this Chappie.:) If you have any ideas please let me know. Thank you for reading. 

Please review.:) Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's Note: Hi! Thank you **Broadway Belle (And I hope your dream comes true:)****), Blah, Cherryblossom93, Ju-Hee, **

**ffgirl-07. **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I deeply appreciate it!

**Cherryblossom93**: I want to thank you for answering my questions! (And I won't. Promise!)

**ffgirl-07: **I hope this is long enough for you. Thanks for the review!

**Broadway Belle: **Thank you for the review!

**Blah: **Thank you for the review!

**Ju-Hee: **Thank you for the review!

I really appreciate your reviews. Thanks again!

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

Sakura stirred in her sleep.

"Sakura you will not escape." Said a deadly voice.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-Chan! Wake up!" Tomoyo was shaking Sakura.

Sakura's eyes opened slowly.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Tomoyo asked. "Yes. I'm ok."

Sakura lifted her head and looked around.

_There's that weird odd felling. _

"Sakura who were you talking to?" Tomoyo asked. "I don't know. I'm feeling sick."

Sakura held her head.

"Be careful my love." Said a whisper out of nowhere.

_Who are you?_

"Sakura, Syaoran would like to see you. Please hurry." A women with a messy bun and light blue eyes looked at Sakura frightened.

"Please follow me."

The women started walking out of the Maid hall.

"Are you all right?" Sakura asked. "Hu? Oh, yes. Fine." Said the women with a weak voice.

"What's your name?"

"Um…" The women looked like she was about to faint.

"I'm Mea. Please don't tell anybody." Mea looked around and walked faster.

"Why?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Because I am a putrid woman."

Sakura gasped.

"A putrid women! Who told you that?" Sakura asked worried.

"One of the Ladies." Mea said quietly.

"Don't listen to her. You want to know what I see?" Sakura said.

"What?" Mea looked at her.

"A wonderful woman, who can over come anything." Sakura smiled.

Mea looked at her in shock.

"Really?" Mea managed to whisper.

"Yes." Sakura hugged Mea and smiled.

Mea gasped and then began to cry.

"Thank you." Was all Mea said.

_Wow! I can't believe it but this woman is… getting really heavy._

Sakura looked at Mea and saw she fainted.

_Oh man! What do I do?_

She heard footsteps walking in her direction.

_I'm toast! _

"Sakura is that you?" Syaoran asked.

_Uh Oh!_

Sakura stood and quickly bowed.

"Your highness." Sakura said a little bit too loud.

A warm hand went to Sakura's chin and lifted her face.

_Just like before!_

"Who's that?" Syaoran asked with his hand still on her chin.

"She… I mean… Mea is her name and she just fainted. I don't know why. But she seems like she was abused."

_There it is again, the feeling!_

"Sir, is there something going on?"

A man probably a little older than Syaoran walked out of the shadows.

Syaoran now was in front of Sakura looking like he was trying to protect her.

"What is it Henson?" Said Syaoran rather sternly. "I'm sorry sir, but I just thought…"

"Leave back to your post sir and do not leave your post in less needed." Syaoran pointed the other direction.

"Yes, Sir." He slightly bowed and walked away.

_That feeling it's leaving with him!_

"Is there something wrong?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura looked back at Mea.

"Please forgive me sir, but I think we should get her to a bed." Sakura whispered. "Yes, I guess."

Syaoran picked her up and walked to a room far away down the hall.

"Sakura I need you to help me here." Syaoran shouted. "Yes, your highness."

Sakura walked over to the room. It was wonderful!

Sakura walked over to Syaoran.

"Get me a cool cloth, please."

Sakura bowed.

_Am I blushing? Am I?_

Sakura passed by a mirror.

_I guess I should look._

Sakura looked at the dusty mirror.

_It's so dusty. _Sakura wiped the mirror.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Sakura's eyes grew big.

Sakura saw Mea being whipped! By one of the empresses daughter!

"HAHAHAHA!" Sakura swung around.

"Ah! The poor baby is scared." Sakura looked around.

"Who's there?"

"Now that's a mystery for you to unfold! HAHAHAHA!"

A strange feeling left Sakura's side.

Sakura fell to the floor.

"My dear sweet Sakura please let me help you. Give you what you had all along." Said a sweet voice.

Sakura looked at the blurry figure.

"_Let me help you…" _

Sakura had no way to answer because she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I hope you all liked this Chappie! And thank you again for the reviews:) There wasn't much romance in here but I promise things are going to be picked up a notch with there romance. Promise! Thanks again for the reviews! If you have any ideas please let me know.:) Thank you for reading!

Please review.:) Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Thank you **Cherryblossom93, Broadway Belle, **

**Ju-Hee, Bronte', litod3vil (**thanks for the review, hope you didn't get in trouble. ;), **ffgirl-07(Yes Henson does have a bigger part). **I really appreciate your reviews! Thank you again. Please I hope you all like this Chappie!

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

Sakura opened her eyes.

_Where am I?_

Sakura looked around.

"Oh! Sakura you're up!" Sakura saw Mea smiling widely at her.

"Mea?" Sakura sounded like she had a frog in her throat.

"Yes?" Mea asked.

"What happened?"

"Well Syaoran was walking around- looking for you- and found you lying on the floor. And he brought you here and you've been asleep for the whole day and night. We were all so worried." Mea said smiling.

"But it seems your better!"

"Wow you talk a lot." Sakura mostly whispered to herself.

Mea frowned then smiled.

"Want anything else, Sakura?"

"No thank you. But I think I better get back to work." Sakura tried getting out of bed and failed.

"No Sakura! You're going to hurt yourself!" Mea ran over to her and pushed her down.

Sakura smiled.

"Fine, I guess." Said Sakura.

"I need to go find the highness. He was so worried." Mea started walking to the door.

"Does he like you?" Mea asked then turning around.

"No." Sakura said rather quickly.

"Well it seems like it. He was so worried his MOTHER had to come get him. And still then he didn't want to come." Mea smiled then left shutting the door lightly.

_He was worried?_

_Worried?_

_His mother? _

_Why should I care? _

Sakura sensed something and it was coming her way. It wasn't bad or an empty feeling, it was a sweet feeling.

"Sakura are you awake?" The door opened and Syaoran came in side.

Sakura nodded.

_What! Him? How?_

"How are you?

"Fine," Sakura whispered. "Is there anything you want?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"For you to get better."

Sakura blushed lightly.

"Thank you. I'll do my best." Sakura said while bowing her head.

"What don't you get? I don't want you to bow to me." Sakura could feel his vibe rushing through her body.

"I'm sorry, your- I mean Syaoran."

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and saw a very sweet smile that anybody would DIE for.

_What the? Why is he smiling at me like that? _

Sakura let out an embarrassing giggle.

"Am I making you nervous?" Syaoran asked. His smile was gone.

"No." Sakura answered rather quickly.

Syaoran frowned. "Did you do the things on the list?"

_Uh Oh!_

"Um… I started it… But I never finished it." Sakura said blushing.

"HAHAHA!" Sakura looked at Syaoran with questioning eyes.

"You're not going to get in trouble." Syaoran then became serious. "Just tell me something." He said staring right in Sakura's eyes.

"Do you have Magical Powers?" Syaoran asked.

"Magical Powers? Not that I know of."

"Oh ok. Well I hope you feel better." Syaoran got up and walked to the door.

"Oh Syaoran wait! What did you want me for before?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly what I just asked." Syaoran turned and looked at Sakura and smiled. Not a wide smile. But not that small. A 'just right' smile.

CLICK.

_What is this weird felling I have?__I don't understand. _

_This feeling…_

Sakura walked around for a moment in her dreams.

"**_My dear Sakura. _**

_**You are not safe here.**_

_**Let me give you your power." (Bold/Italic is the voice. **Italic is Sakura)_

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_**THEY might get you." Said the voice.**_

"_Who are THEY?" Asked Sakura. _

"_**HE will protect you." **_

"_Who?" Asked Sakura. _

"_**You will find out soon enough." **_

"_What I don't understand! Please…" Sakura then started falling into blackness. _

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Sakura wake up! Sakura! WAKE UP!"

Sakura opened her eyes and saw…

Syaoran shacking her lightly.

"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked. His eyes were looking worried.

Sakura breathed heavily.

"That voice…" Sakura said shakily.

"It's ok, everything is ok." Syaoran rapped Sakura in a hug.

_He's so warm… Wait… Why is he hugging me? What is this feeling? AH! I'm stressing out! _

"Are you felling better now?" Syaoran asked letting the hug drop.

Sakura shook her head.

"Well if you need anything call me… ok?" Syaoran asked about to shut the door.

"Yes."

"Ok. Get some rest." Syaoran closed the door softly.

"Wow! This is going to be interesting!"

* * *

Well what did you guys think of it? I am SSSSSOOOO sorry that I am updating so slow. I finished writing this during hurricane Wilma. But please review! Thank you again for the reviews! Also I would like to know if you would like a section about Syaoran. For his point of view during the past Chappie's. If not that's ok.:) Well please review! Oh and I promise to update real quick once I get answers. And if you have any ideas please let me know. Thank you for reading:) HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Thank you all so VERY much! This is the first time I got11 reviews! Thank you. I would like to thank **Cherryblossom93 (thank you for answering.), ffgirl-07, 1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1, VcChick, Heart's Door (I'll slow it down a bit :) And thanks for the idea! I'll use it in the next Chappie, VampireJazzy, dark child, sportyanimekrnchick, may, Majah (I'll slow it down a bit :) And thanks for the idea! I'll use it, and sakura14o**for reviewing. And thank you all for just reading too. I really appreciate your reviews! Thank you!

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

This is going to be in Syaoran's view since the beginning of the story.

Syaoran yawned.

'Man, this is boring.'

"Syaoran what do you think?" The empress asked.

"Um, it's ok."

"Right!" The empress said with a brilliant smile.

'Wow all I did was guess.'

DING DONG

"Oh that must be Henson." The empress said.

"You're Majesty." Henson said bowing.

'Show off.' Thought Syaoran rolling his eyes.

Henson looked at Syaoran and smiled an evil smile.

Syaoran eyed him and frowned.

'What's up with this guy?'

* * *

Syaoran ate dinner quickly. 

'Great now I have to wait for my new servant.'

Then Syaoran walked out and turned around.

'Wow! She is cute!'

'Wait! What am I saying!'

Syaoran walked to her silently.

"You must be my servant?"

The girl turned around and I stared at her.

"Yes, your highness." Said the girl bowing.

"Hum. Well you're not what I expected." Syaoran said with a cool stare.

"Sorry, Your highness." Said the girl bowing deeply.

'What! I don't think she understood me!'

'Oh! I can't help it!'

"You now manners. I'm surprised. You have duties to do. Here is a list I expect it done by the morning. Understood?" Syaoran said handing her a list.

"Yes, your highness." Said the girl and took the list and bowed.

'Ah! Stop bowing!'

Then my hand went to the girls chin and lifted her face.

"Please, call me Syaoran. My lady." Syaoran smiled and walked away.

'I bet I got her to keep thinking for a moment.' Syaoran let out a little laugh.

Syaoran walked by the maids' hall and heard the girl's voice.

"Sakura." Tomoyo (Who Syaoran knew was Tomoyo because she used to serve him.) smiled and walked over to her.

"What happened?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, I think… he's weird."

'She thinks I'm weird!'

'I'll show her weird!'

'But she has such a beautiful name!'

* * *

"Hum." Syaoran mumbled. 

"Hum, What?" Said the empress.

"I just don't trust Henson." Said Syaoran staring rudely to the wall.

"I know dear but he is the best fighter in town and you knew him since you were little." The empress said casually.

"I never trusted him and never will!" Syaoran said storming out of the room.

'I… Ah! I think he's after Sakura… Wow! Were did that come from?'

Syaoran stormed into his room.

"Mea! Please come here." Syaoran said lowering his voice.

"Yes your highness?" Said Mea bowing.

"Um, can you get Sakura please?"

"Yes sir." Mea walked out of the room.

'Wow it's already 15 minutes that I sent her.'

'I better see if something happened.'

Syaoran started walking till' half way and heard something.

"Sakura is that you?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura stood and quickly bowed.

"Your highness." Sakura said a little bit too loud.

'Ah!'

My hand went over and lifted her face.

"Who's that?" Syaoran asked with his hand still on her chin.

"She… I mean… Mea is her name and she just fainted. I don't know why. But she seems like she was abused." Said Sakura nervously.

'What's that weird felling? Henson…'

"Sir, is there something going on?" Said Henson.

Syaoran now was in front of Sakura looking like he was trying to protect her.

"What is it Henson?" Said Syaoran rather sternly.

"I'm sorry sir, but I just thought…"

"Leave back to your post sir and do not leave your post in less needed." Syaoran pointed the other direction.

"Yes, Sir." He slightly bowed and walked away.

'He does want Sakura!'

Syaoran looked at Sakura and saw she was pale.

"Is there something wrong?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura looked back at Mea.

"Please forgive me sir, but I think we should get her to a bed." Sakura whispered.

"Yes, I guess." Syaoran said.

Syaoran picked her up and walked to a room far away down the hall.

'Well she's heavy!'

"Sakura I need you to help me here." Syaoran shouted.

"Yes, your highness." Said Sakura.

Sakura walked over to the room and went over to Syaoran.

"Get me a cool cloth, please."

Sakura bowed and walked out of the room.

BANG!

* * *

I saw Sakura on the floor so I picked her up and brought her to a gorgeous room. 

Mea was up and came to check up on Sakura every chance she got.

Syaoran stayed with her.

'I need to protect her from harm!'

The empress walked in and looked at Sakura then at Syaoran.

"You know we have a meeting in 1 minute?" Asked the empress.

"So?" Said Syaoran.

The empress twitched. "Do not talk to your mother like that! Do you understand me?" She asked.

"No." Syaoran said casually.

"Out! Now!" The empress said pointing toward the door.

"Alright! Alright! Don't be so pushy!" Said Syaoran rudely and stormed out.

After the meeting Syaoran went to go check up on Sakura.

"Sakura are you awake?" Syaoran opened the door and saw two beautiful emerald eyes.

Sakura nodded.

"How are you?" Syaoran asked.

"Fine," Sakura whispered. "Is there anything you want?"

"Yes." Syaoran said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"For you to get better." Syaoran smiled.

Syaoran saw Sakura blushed lightly.

"Thank you. I'll do my best." Sakura said while bowing her head.

"What don't you get? I don't want you to bow to me." Syaoran said sort of sternly.

"I'm sorry, your- I mean Syaoran." Said Sakura.

I smiled a sweet smile.

'Weird I barley even smile. But why am I smiling for her?'

Sakura let out an embarrassing giggle.

"Am I making you nervous?" Syaoran asked. His smile was gone.

"No." Sakura answered rather quickly.

Syaoran frowned. "Did you do the things on the list?"

"Um… I started it… But I never finished it." Sakura said blushing.

"HAHAHA!" Syaoran burst out.

"You're not going to get in trouble." Syaoran then became serious. "Just tell me something." He said staring right in Sakura's eyes.

"Do you have Magical Powers?" Syaoran asked.

"Magical Powers? Not that I know of." Said Sakura.

"Oh ok. Well I hope you feel better." Syaoran got up and walked to the door.

"Oh Syaoran wait! What did you want me for before?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly what I just asked." Syaoran turned and looked at Sakura and smiled. Not a wide smile. But not that small. A 'just right' smile.

CLICK.

'Well I'll just keep my eyes open for Henson then.'

Syaoran walked down to his room and shut the door with a click.

Syaoran was walking and heard screams coming from Sakura's room.

He barged in and saw Sakura.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Sakura.

"Sakura wake up! Sakura! WAKE UP!" Syaoran said shaking her lightly.

Sakura opened her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked. His eyes were looking worried.

Sakura breathed heavily.

"That voice…" Sakura said shakily.

"It's ok, everything is ok." Syaoran rapped Sakura in a hug.

"Are you felling better now?" Syaoran asked letting the hug drop.

Sakura shook her head.

"Well if you need anything call me… ok?" Syaoran asked about to shut the door.

"Yes."

"Ok. Get some rest." Syaoran closed the door softly.

'Well at least she's alright and it wasn't Henson.' Syaoran thought as he walked to his room.

* * *

I'm Sorry! I thought it would be easy to put him down but I guess I was wrong. :( Well what did you guys think of it? I will also update faster because I'm sick and I already started the next Chappie! I am sorry to make you guys wait! And THANK YOU for the reviews:) Also it will be back on Sakura. I hope it makes sense. Thank you for reading! Please review:) And if you all have any ideas please let me know! Thank you:) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Just to say Sakura is 17 and Tomoyo is 17 and Syaoran is 19. Thank you for reviewing **PJ Animation (Thanks for the ideas!), Heart's Door (Sorry I was in quit a hurry :), blah, Emerald Purity (Thank you!), Cherryblossom93** **(Thank you for your wonderful review!), Sparkly Faerie**, **ffgirl-07** **(Thank you :), kitty98367 (Thank you :), BlueMeteorGirl (Yes Sakura does. ;).** Thank you again for reviewing! I hope you all like it. :)

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

Sakura looked outside at the castle gate.

_I remember everything that happened to me since I was little. _

Flashback

Sakura is 3 yrs. old.

"Sakura… I am very ill and I probably won't live for much longer." Said Sakura's mother.

"But…" Sakura was cut off by a door swinging open.

"Touya has died! They killed him!" Said Sakura's father crying.

Sakura's mother looked down and whispered "Sakura I want you to live life for me. Promise me you'll do that for me?"

Sakura's mother looked at her.

"I promise mommy."

Then Sakura's mother put her head down on the pillow.

"God please protect my sweet darling Sakura. Keep her safe. And…"

Sakura looked at her mother and saw her eyes were closed.

"Daddy…" Sakura whispered.

"Get away from her you little brat!" Yelled Sakura's father while he pushed her to the side.

"No… No… No…" Sakura's father kept mumbling.

A couple of years later

Sakura is now 5 yrs. old.

Sakura was sleeping on a hay bed.

She felt herself be picked up by strong arms and being held firmly.

"Remember to protect her." The voice sounded like Sakura's father.

"I will. Are you ready?" Said a very firm voice.

"Yes."

BANG!

End Flashback

Sakura cringed.

_Those people killed my father. And he wanted them to. That's what makes me so sad. _

_Well I better continue my work. _

"Well let's see what's next." Sakura looked at the paper.

#4 – Clean my room.

_Wonderful his room might be dirty! Yuck!_

Sakura walked over to Syaoran's room.

It was sparkly clean!

_What is wrong with that boy?_

"I thought my room needed cleaning, I guess not."

Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran there leaning on the door.

"Well I guess I better be getting back to work." Sakura said picking up the cleaning cloth and about to walk out of the room.

"Sakura, do you remember when you were little?" Asked Syaoran.

"Yes why?" Asked Sakura looking at him.

_What does he want?_

"Sakura, you were little when you were abandoned here right?" Asked Syaoran.

"Yes. But it has nothing to concern you. If you don't mind me saying." Said Sakura.

"Well I do. I want to learn more about you. You don't know anything about your past do you?" Said Syaoran getting annoyed.

"I do!" Yelled Sakura.

"How dare you raise your voice at me? I don't need your assistance now. Leave!" Yelled Syaoran.

"Oh yes your highness." Said Sakura mockingly.

_Stupid boy! Think he owns it all! Well he just got a reality check!_

"Sakura! Run! Save yourself! Quickly!" Sakura turned around and saw a woman with beautiful clothing and rich looking hair and eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked Sakura.

"I am your protector. I need you to reach inside yourself and release your power! Before it is too late!" Said the women.

"I don't understand." Sakura said nervously.

"We must go to someplace where we can be alone. Quickly!" The woman said then disappeared in thin air.

_What the-? Who is that?_

"Sakura! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Sakura blinked twice and saw Tomoyo standing in front of her.

"Tomoyo, I saw a woman! She was gorgeous! She wants me to…" Sakura stopped.

"What are you talking about? 'To' what?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Come on. I need to find a place to tell you." Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and ran all the way to an abandoned closet.

"There was a woman. She said she was my protector." Sakura then heard a twinkle.

"Hello! Sorry I went so fast. I felt something coming. Hello nice to meet you I'm Twinkle Light. But you can call me Twinkle. Know lets get back to…"

"What the?" Sakura said looking oddly at her.

"Ok I think I better explain. I am Mea. Remember me?" Said Twinkle looking at Sakura.

"Mea! How? That's impossible!" Said Sakura.

"Oh no! Nothing is impossible! Nothing! Like for instance you Sakura dear have a great powerful power locked within you. And I am here to help you unlock it." Said Twinkle winking.

"Oh ok… I still don't understand." Said Sakura.

"What how can you not? Well I pretended to be Mea so I could contact you without getting caught by Henson."

"Who's Henson?" Asked Tomoyo and Sakura both.

"Well he's a bad man trying to capture you Sakura." Said Twinkle sadly.

"But why?" Asked Sakura.

"He wants to use your power. So he can take over the world! Isn't that something?" Said Twinkle biting nervously on her nails.

"Well then I won't open my power then." Sakura said nodding her head.

"But Sakura, that's the only way you can stop him!" Said Twinkle.

"I won't do anything about it." Said Sakura.

"Is that smart?" Asked Tomoyo, who has been listening closely.

"But you can not escape it. It will open whether you like it or not." Said Twinkle.

"Well I'll do something so nothing will happen!" Snapped Sakura.

Twinkle had tears in her eyes.

"Well I better am going. I hope we will meet again. Goodbye, Sakura. Tomoyo." Twinkle turned gracefully and disappeared leaving twinkles where she was.

"What do you think you should do Sakura?" Asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know. How about we leave it till tomorrow. Ok?" Asked Sakura.

"Alright. But maybe you should tell Syaoran. He could probably help." Tomoyo said with a little twinkle in her eyes.

"No Way!" Sakura said blushing slightly.

"You know you like him. Why don't you just admit it to yourself?" Asked Tomoyo.

"I don't like him!" Said Sakura opening the door and marching out.

"Alright. Whatever you say, Sakura-Chan." Tomoyo said giggling.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

_I don't like him! I don't! Do I?_

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. And thank you for the reviews! I will update as soon as possible. And thank you for reading! Please review:) If you have any ideas please let me know. Thank you:) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I want to thank **Cherryblossom93, Sparkly Faerie, ffgirl-07, 1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1, blah, CB-pink-heart **for reviewing! Thank you!

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

Sakura finished the last bit of her chores.

_I'm finally done! _

Sakura yawned.

_Now to get some sleep!_

Sakura went to the maid hall and went to her bed.

"Sakura! How is Syaoran? Is he cute? Does he smile?" Sakura turned around and saw 3 maids smiling at her.

"He's a load of…" Sakura was cut of by Tomoyo coming in and whispering something to Sakura.

"He wants to see you. He says it's an emergency!"

"Oh." Sakura looked at the 3 maids.

"I'll be right back." Sakura got up and walked to the door and was about to open it when it flung open.

A gust of wind blew hard at Sakura.

_What's going on? _

"Sakura, there you are. I've been waiting for you." Sakura looked and saw an old man with something shiny in his hand.

"Who are you?" Asked Sakura with her hands blocking the wind.

"Come touch the light! Don't be afraid." The old man held out a shiny globe.

"It won't bite."

Sakura held out her hand and was about to touch it.

"That's right, touch it. Touch it. Touch it."

Sakura's hands were about to go and touch the shiny globe.

"Sakura! Wake up! Sakura!"

Everything went in to pitch black.

"Syaoran?" Sakura opened her eyes and saw Syaoran looking at her worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked Sakura holding her tightly in his arms.

"I think so." Sakura said.

_I feel so warm. This feeling! I had this feeling before! It's the feeling of love! _

Sakura looked at Syaoran and was lost in his eyes.

"You're blushing." Syaoran said with a very loving smile.

Sakura pushed away and turned around.

"No I'm not!" Said Sakura with her arms around her chest.

Syaoran smiled at Sakura.

"Whatever you say." Syaoran said.

"Sakura, if you don't mind could you tell me about your past. Please." Syaoran asked.

"Fine. When I was little my mom died. My brother was killed and my dad didn't want me anymore. So he gave me up and that's how I ended up here." Said Sakura casually.

"Wow." Syaoran said amazed.

"What about you?" Asked Sakura looking at him.

"Well I have a secret mission to do. I found out when I was little that I was to protect this magical princess that can save the world and give peace and love. But I haven't found her yet." Said Syaoran looking at the wall.

"Oh. Wow that's a big responsibility."

"Yup." Syaoran said nodding his head.

"Um, Sakura, I want to give you something. It's something I made myself." Syaoran took a ring out of his pocket.

"It's a cheery blossom ring. It means for friendship. I hope you like it." Syaoran handed Sakura the ring.

It was beautiful! With a real cheery blossom in the middle laced with a beautiful gold trimming.

_This is beautiful! But why would he want to give it to me?_

"Do you like it?" Asked Syaoran.

"I… I… I love it!" Sakura said jumping up and wrapping her arms around him.

"Wow! I didn't expect this to happen." Syaoran said.

"Oh my! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Sakura said quickly getting off.

"It's ok. I really liked it. I don't get a lot of hugs." Syaoran said smiling at her.

Sakura blushed.

_What did I do that for? He must think I'm so stupid!_

"Sakura, Thank you." Syaoran said.

"What?" Sakura said with questioning eyes.

"I um just… want to protect you. And if what Sensei said is right then I want to put my whole heart in to protecting you, Sakura." Syaoran said smiling at her.

"Sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"He's my most trusted advisor." Syaoran said.

"Oh." Sakura said.

"Well I'm glad you like my gift. I better be going before I get in trouble." Syaoran said getting up.

"Ya, me too." Sakura got up.

"Well I'll see you soon, my dear, friend." Said Syaoran taking her hand and kissing it.

Sakura felt her checks flaming.

Syaoran started walking down the hall.

Syaoran looked back. "Just one more thing I want to tell you,"

"I'm sorry." With that he went around the corner and disappeared, leaving Sakura alone.

_He's sorry? It's official. I do like Syaoran. _

Sakura smiled and started walking back to the Maid Hall.

But little did she know someone was watching her. Every little move they BOTH made.

* * *

I hope you all liked this Chappie! It gave a little kick to Sakura and Syaoran's relationship. :) Well thank you for reading! Please review! If you have any ideas please let me know. And if I don't update fast enough HAPPY THANKSGIVING:) 


	8. Chapter 8

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank **Trance Syaoran Raziel, ChaosAngelz, Sparkly Faerie, ffgirl-07, Cherryblossom93, and Heart's Door** for reviewing! Thank you!

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

Sakura smiled and sighed.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Tomoyo who just appeared out of no where.

"You have to promise not to tell!" Sakura said looking from one corner of the room to the next.

"Promise! Tell! Tell!" Tomoyo said jumping up and down.

"I think… wait no no… I mean…" Sakura said blushing.

"You like Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura shock her head.

"Yay!"

"Tell me everything that happened!" Tomoyo said sitting down next to Sakura.

Sakura told Tomoyo what happened yesterday.

"Oh congratulations!" Yelled Tomoyo hugging Sakura.

"What? It's not like we're getting married or anything!" Said Sakura blushing.

"Oh but it seems like he likes you!" Tomoyo said holding her hands and having stars in her eyes.

"Show me the ring!" Said Tomoyo.

Sakura held out her hand and showed her the ring.

"You know it sort of seems like a promise ring!" Tomoyo said giggling.

"Come on! Just for friendship?" Asked Sakura.

"Well maybe he means more than what he said." Tomoyo said pointing her finger.

"I don't know…" Sakura said looking confused.

NOCK NOCK NOCK.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

The door opened and a maid came in.

"The highness would like to see you."

"Ok." Sakura got up and followed the maid.

"Good luck!" Whispered Tomoyo.

Sakura blushed.

_I wonder what he wants me for. Maybe he does like me more than a friend… or maybe not…_

"Here you are." The girl said smiling.

"Thank you."

"You may wait in here." She said pointing and closing the door.

_Ok… weird…_

Sakura looked around.

It was a lonely looking library with books everywhere.

_This is a really shabby place._

Sakura looked at an old looking table with an old looking book with a quill in it.

_I wonder what that's for…_

Sakura trailed over and looked at the book.

_My Diary… Wow it's set back to 1920s! _

Sakura opened the book to the first page.

She read:

July 19, 1920

I had my first baby girl! She is adorable. She looks just like a fairy. Better yet an angel! She is my little girl! Mine! My wife is not at all happy about this one. I suppose she wanted a boy.

Well I must be off.

Sakura stopped reading.

_Wow! This is so exciting! _

Sakura turned the page.

It said:

December 21, 1920

My baby girl has run ill. I am very sad because she will never see the sun or flowers or anything special that can be seen by me. She has a fever I think it is 105.7 I suppose. My wife is going mad. With this war and now our baby girl is ill and we have 2 more babies on the way! Life has just betrayed me today. Maybe not tomorrow but today yes.

Sakura turned the page.

But nothing was on it.

She turned lots of pages with nothing on it.

_What happened to the writing? _

Then finally Sakura got to the middle of the book and saw this written in a messy way:

Let her live! Please let her li…

Sakura gasped.

_What happened?_

"Interesting isn't it?" Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran.

"Syaoran! I'm sorry!" Sakura said quickly putting the book down.

"No need to be sorry. I was hoping you could help me with that." Syaoran said picking up the old diary.

"Sure." Sakura said blushing.

"We'll leave it for another day. But take it with you. Don't let anybody see it! No one!" Syaoran said pushing it in Sakura's hands.

"Promise?"

Sakura nodded while blushing.

"Now quickly get out of …"

"Syaoran, there you are! I have been looking all over for you!" An old man came out of the shadows.

"Sorry sir." Syaoran said mumbling.

"She was just leaving." Syaoran said pushing Sakura out of the room.

"Yes I was. I will get right to it your highness." Sakura said bowing then closing the door quietly.

_Well Syaoran didn't want me there… I wonder why… But right now I better be thinking about the book I guess. _

Sakura walked to the Maid Hall and went to a comfy (as close as you can be in a crowded room) spot.

Sakura opened the book to the page after the last page she read.

March 29, 1932

The war has increased and the death of my two strong boys has come. They died of a rare illness. I cannot recall the name. They were only young man too.

My daughter has been blessed. She is alive and living well. She is in dismay though. She won't come out of her room at all. But I have a feeling she will come and read this entry.

My wife is saddened but we are expecting another child in 3 months so she is trying her hardest to be happy.

I must be off.

Sakura turned the page.

It was written in blue Inc and it was sort of like a rhythm.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

When I hear you

I go blue

Sakura thought for a moment.

_What does that mean? I am confused…_

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sakura looked at the corner of her eye and saw Tomoyo looking at her.

"I'm just um reading." Sakura said closing the book and getting up.

"What are you reading? Did Syaoran give it to you?" Tomoyo asked getting all excited.

"A book. Maybe." Sakura said walking away.

"Oh Sakura I thought we were best friends." Tomoyo said.

"Ok! Ok! Syaoran wanted me to read this book about fairies. He said it'll expand my imagination." Sakura said putting the book under her pillow.

"Odd. Why would he say that?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

Sakura got into bed and pulled the blanket on her.

"Good Night." Sakura said tiredly.

"Fine, Good Night!" Tomoyo said going in to her bed.

_I promise I'll tell you. Soon… Soon…_

* * *

Well I hope you all liked this Chappie! Now a new mystery for Sakura to figure out:) Well please review. Thank you for reading:) And if you have any ideas please let me now! Thank you! And… 

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	9. Chapter 9

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank **Trance Syaoran Raziel, Sparkly Faerie, Sakura-chan, Cherryblossom93, ffgirl-07, Heart's Door**, and **blah** for reviewing! Thank you!

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

Sakura examined the diary.

_I wonder who owned the book. I really am very interested in this book… I need to ask Syaoran where he found this. _

"Hi Sakura!" Twinkle said with her arms open.

"Twinkle! What are you doing here?" Asked Sakura surprised.

"I came because it seems you need help!" Said Twinkle.

"Great! Could you help me with this?"

Sakura showed Twinkle the diary.

Twinkle's eyes grew big.

"Sakura where did you get this?"

"I found it in the library."

"Ok I guess it's time for me to tell you the truth," Twinkle said looking down at the floor.

"There was a woman named Nadeshiko and she was blessed with a special gift."

"She lived here. She had two brothers. She had a very kind father and an always sadden mother. She was beautiful and always on time. But she got very sick. When she was still a baby so she did not at all live as happily as everyone had hoped. Her brothers gave up their lives to save her."

"But nothing went easily. She was cursed to forever live in sadness.So she let the curse take her over and she did live in sadness. But then one day she felt a pinch of hope and saved herself by implanting her happiness into someone else. Her happiness was her magic." Twinkle said.

"So you mean she had magical powers!" Asked Sakura.

"Yes. Remember she was blessed." Twinkle said.

"So she came as a different woman later on. And that's when she implanted the magic into her newborn baby."

"Who is that?" Sakura asked.

"You."

Sakura's eyes opened in shock.

_Me! How is that possible? How?_

"You mean she was my mother?"

"Yes. She loved you very much. That's why she wanted to protect you from evil that wants your magic."

"So I'm a princess!"

"Yes." Twinkle said smiling.

"This is all happening so fast! So I have magic and I'm a princess! And I need to protect this magic from evil people?" Sakura said in one big breath.

"Yes. I now it sounds hard… and is… but you're her daughter! You have more power than anyone on this earth. You're the only one who can save us." Twinkle said sighing.

"Wonderful! And…"

_Wait a minute! Didn't Syaoran say he needed to protect a magical princess! And that princess is me!_

"Sakura I am going to help you. At least if you let me." Twinkle said.

"Thank you. But who is writing this?" Asked Sakura with the book in her hand.

"Her father, Mr. Terrie he was a kind man." Said Twinkle.

"But was killed because he refused to let the evil people get their hands on her."

"Oh." Sakura said sadly.

"I don't understand anymore. Why do I need to release my power when I release it they take it from me!" Sakura shouted.

"Well it's the only thing that will save this world." Twinkle said sighing.

"I feel strong magic somewhere in this room. It's coming from…" Twinkle looked around.

"Your finger!"

Sakura looked down at her finger.

"The ring?" Sakura asked showing Twinkle her finger.

"That's no ordinary ring! It's a magic ring." Twinkle said.

Sakura took of the ring and examined it closer.

She saw very small writing on it.

And it said:

For the princess to save this world

Let her

Protect her

As she finds the magic within

_What the? That wasn't there before… _

"Well? Do you see now?" Twinkle asked.

"Ya. Weird, that wasn't there before." Sakura said frowning.

"That means somebody besides me and yourself knows you're the princess! This is very bad! Very very bad! Who gave you that ring?" Asked Twinkle.

"Well the highness gave it to me. He said he made it himself." Said Sakura.

"Do you like him?" Asked Twinkle with a twinkle in her eye.

"Not you to! Oh I guess I do." Sakura said sighing.

"Who is the lucky boy? Hmm? Tell me!" Said Twinkle jumping up and down.

"It's Syaoran. You may not now him but you may because weren't you Mea?" Said Sakura.

"Him! Anybody but him Sakura! You mustn't see this boy or even talk to him! He is…"

"Sakura? The empress would like to see you."

A maid walked in.

Sakura turned and saw Mea smiling at her.

"Go ahead. I'll wait here." Mea smiled but had an urging look in her eyes.

"Be careful." Twinkle whispered.

"Please hurry. The empress does not like to wait." Said the girl.

_The empress wants me? But what did I do wrong? Maybe one of her daughters said something. Oh I hope not!_

Sakura followed the maid till they got to a big door.

"Please enter quietly." Whispered the maid.

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura, I have been expecting you…"

* * *

I hope you all liked this Chappie! It's shorter than the other ones though. I promise I'll update soon! Please review! And thank you for reading! Also there's going to be a surprise twist! And if you have any ideas please let me know! Thanks:) 


	10. Chapter 10

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank **Trance Syaoran Raziel**, **Sparkly Faerie, ffgirl-07, Sakura-chan, BlueMeteorGirl, Heart's Door**,** kimmygoldenangel, and Cherryblossom93** for reviewing. Thank you!

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

Recap from last Chapter

"Sakura? The empress would like to see you."

A maid walked in.

Sakura turned and saw Mea smiling at her.

"Go ahead. I'll wait here." Mea smiled but had an urging look in her eyes.

"Be careful." Twinkle whispered.

"Please hurry. The empress does not like to wait." Said the girl.

_The empress wants me? But what did I do wrong? Maybe one of her daughters said something. Oh I hope not!_

Sakura followed the maid till they got to a big door.

"Please enter quietly." Whispered the maid.

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura, I have been expecting you…"

…………………………………………………………

Sakura turned toward the voice.

_That's not the empresses' voice! Then who is… Henson!_

Sakura stood in shock at Henson smiling at her from the royal chair.

"Hello, my dear. How lovely for you to join us."

"What?" Sakura asked.

Sakura felt something go around her arms.

"What the…" Sakura was cut of by the piercing laugh coming from Henson.

"Well, my dear you have something that belongs to me."

"Give it here." Henson opened his hand and smiled evilly.

"No!" Sakura yelled back.

The rope around her arms tightened.

Sakura let out a small yelp.

"Now, Now, Sakura. Don't be so mean to yourself." Henson said.

"Help! Someone please help!" Yelled Sakura.

"My dear. No one can hear you." Henson said laughing.

"Henson, Let her be."

Henson turned around.

Sakura lifted her head and saw Twinkle there.

And did she look MAD.

"Henson, Let her go! Now!" Twinkle said madly.

"HAHAHA! You silly fairy! Go hide under your whatchamacallit leaf thing and cry to your mommy!" Laughed Henson.

WHAM!

Twinkle slapped Henson o the check hard.

"It is called a 'Twinkle-bed'." Twinkle said.

Twinkle ran over to Sakura.

"Are you ok?" Asked Twinkle.

"I'm fine." Sakura said.

"Good Now run!" Twinkle pushed Sakura out of the way as Henson came and pushed Twinkle.

"Be a good little fairy and leave my business alone!" Henson grabbed Sakura's arm.

"You're not going anywhere." Said Henson.

"Let me go!" Yelled Sakura.

"Not in till you give me what I want!" Henson sent a static shock through Sakura.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Sakura.

""Henson. Let me take her." Henson looked and smiled.

"Ah! Old Man Wizard. Or a.k.a. Syaoran's advisor. Nice of you to join us. Where is Syaoran?" Asked Henson.

"Right here." Sakura looked toward the door and saw Syaoran there holding something in his hand.

"Good!" Said Henson.

_What? Is Syaoran going to save me or is he on the bad side? Mama, Help!_

Henson let go of Sakura.

Sakura let out a grown as she hit the floor.

_It's now or never! I have to let my powers out! Um… How!_

Sakura quickly got up.

"Sakura, Let me help you." Twinkle whispered in Sakura's ear.

Sakura looked to the side and saw a tiny little fairy with gorgeous wings.

"Twinkle!" Asked Sakura surprised.

"I know! Isn't her true form frightening?" Asked Henson.

Syaoran let out his hand.

"Come on Sakura! Let's get out of here! Quickly!" Sakura took hold of his hand and started running.

"Don't let them get away!" Yelled Henson.

_Good! At least Syaoran is on the good side! _

"Keep running!" Syaoran yelled behind him.

Sakura tripped and fell to the ground.

Syaoran went down to get her.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and kissed her straight on the lips!

Sakura blushed.

Sakura started felling a weird felling.

"Good work, Syaoran. I'm glad we can trust you." Henson said smiling gravely.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran's eyes then looked… sad and sorry.

Sakura started felling queasy and lightheaded.

"Sakura!" Twinkle Shouted.

"SAKURA!"

* * *

Well I hope you guys like this Chappie! But I promise everything is going to turn out fine! And there are more surprises on the way! Please review! And If you have any ideas please let me know! Thank you for reading:) 


	11. Chapter 11

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! For chapter 10 I was going to re-due it but it seems that everyone liked it. I'm so happy! –As I go and run to get a box of tissues- I would like to thank **Lord Eli Spinel, Emerald Purity**, **ffgirl-07**, **Cherryblossom93**, **yukyungtang**, **kimmygoldenangel, and Sparkly Faerie **for reviewing! Thank you!

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

Recap from last Chapter

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and kissed her straight on the lips!

Sakura blushed.

Sakura started felling a weird felling.

"Good work, Syaoran. I'm glad we can trust you." Henson said smiling gravely.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran's eyes then looked… sad and unhappy.

Sakura started felling queasy and lightheaded.

"Sakura!" Twinkle Shouted.

"SAKURA!"

………………………………………………………………..

Sakura closed her eyes.

_AH! It's so painful! AH! I feel like I have a splitting headache! AH!_

Sakura let out a scream.

"Sakura, first when your power is coming out your head will want to split in half! Sakura do you feel like that?" Asked Twinkle franticly.

"Yes…" Sakura managed to say.

"No…" Twinkle almost whispered.

"Sakura, you have to run!" Twinkle said franticly.

"I… Can't!" Yelled Sakura, clutching her chest.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Sakura.

"HAHAHA! Yes! It's finally happening! The end of the world of happiness! Now it will be the world of misery! HAHAHA!" Henson said laughing over Sakura's screams.

_I have to make this pain stop! Sakura be strong! Think! _

Sakura quickly shut her mouth.

_I'm loosing control! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Sakura stopped clutching her chest and her hands swung down.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

They were…

"Sakura your eyes! Their all green!" Yelled Twinkle.

Syaoran during all this was silent.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' **

**(This is going to be Syaoran's thought)**

'Why can't I move?'

'Is Sakura screaming?'

'I have to save her! But I can't move!'

**(End)**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' **

_Hey! I can't move my arms! What a minute… I'm not even in control! _

Sakura (well the all green eyed Sakura) raised her hand and emerald twinkle's started coming out.

"Yes! Now you will give the power to me! Now!" Yelled Henson.

"Sakura run!" Yelled Twinkle.

But Sakura just stood there.

"Sakura!" Yelled Twinkle.

"No! No! No!" Sakura yelled out.

"No?" Twinkle asked.

"No then? Fine you give me no choice then. I will have to take it from you." Henson charged at Sakura.

Henson swung and hit Sakura on the cheek.

"HAHAHA!" Laughed Henson.

Sakura fell to the floor.

The magic in Sakura then started to come out of her!

Twinkle stared in shock.

Henson smiled.

Syaoran was still unmoving.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' **

**(Syaoran's thought)**

'I have to get free!'

'Wait! I can see what's happening!'

'Oh no! Sakura! So she did have power's… I have to help her!'

**(End)**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' **

The magic fully was out of Sakura now.

Henson pulled out a clear ball and he opened it in half.

He trapped the magic in the ball.

"HA! Yes! I am finally the KING!" Henson yelled and disappeared.

Twinkle quickly was snapped out of her trance.

"Sakura, wake up!" Twinkle yelled.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"Mama?" Asked Sakura.

"No it's Twinkle." Twinkle said franticly.

"Twinkle? Ouch! My head is killing me!" Sakura said.

"I know dear. But we have to stop Henson!"

"What?"

"He got the magic! He has your magic!" Twinkle said while trying to help Sakura up.

Sakura stood and saw Syaoran standing there silently.

"Sakura, hurry up!" Twinkle said running out of the room.

"Wait, Twinkle!" But Twinkle kept running.

Sakura first walked over to Syaoran.

"Syaoran, are you awake?" Asked Sakura.

"Syaoran…" Sakura then felt a weird urge.

Sakura slapped him on the cheek.

Syaoran hit to the floor.

Sakura kneeled down and asked "Now are you awake?"

Syaoran's eye's opened. "Sakura?"

"Yes it's me." Sakura said.

"Sakura… I…" He was cut of by Sakura's hand.

"Shh." Sakura whispered.

"I need your help… Can you help me with trying to catch Henson? He has my mother's power."

Syaoran just starred at her then said,

"Just tell me what to do." Syaoran smiled.

"Ok… Here's the plan…"

* * *

I hope you all liked this Chappie! And I want to thank the people for reviewing! Thanks! Please review! And if you have any ideas please let me know! Thank you:) 


	12. Chapter 12

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Authors note: Hi! I know some people didn't like the last chappie… to tell you the truth neither did I… but I got and idea from **Sparkly Faerie** and it was a great idea! Thank you! Well anyway I would like to thank **ffgirl-07, Count R.P.Orlok, Emerald Purity,** **Heart's Door, Sparkly Faerie, sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran, Cherryblossom93, yukyungtang, kimmygoldenangel, x3dark awak3n**, **CherryFreakyFunK, and HIEI LOVERS** for reviewing! Thank you! I am really sorry for not updating very quickly! Please forgive me!

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

Sakura had a sneaky plan up her sleeve and here it is… she's going to ditch Syaoran and run!

As Syaoran went to go do what Sakura told him to Sakura was going to run and try to find Twinkle.

_I do not trust Syaoran at all! I think I should have left him there… Oh well…_

Sakura kept running till she couldn't breath any more.

"I have to keep going! I need to find Tomoyo and run!" Sakura started running again.

_Now I wish I had magical powers… Oh why me?_

Sakura turned a sharp corner and bumped into… "Tomoyo! You're just the person I need to see! Come on we need to get out of here!" Sakura grabbed Tomoyo and started running.

"But Sakura what are you talking about? We need to go help our master!" Tomoyo said.

"What?" Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo's eyes were all violet!

"Tomoyo, what happened to you?" Asked Sakura horrified.

"Something wonderful happened to me Sakura! Please come to our master!" Tomoyo tried to grab Sakura but Sakura was too quick for her.

Sakura ran.

_Sakura get a hold of yourself no matter what happens your going to live in misery! _

"_Please Sakura!"_ Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

Sakura turned around and found… her mother floating there looking worried for her daughter.

"_Sakura, darling, someone that you care for is in danger! You need to go save him!" _

"Him! I don't think so! You mean Syaoran right? I don't think so!" Sakura said feeling anger rising.

"_Sakura please! He is the only one that can release the power you have!" Sakura's mother said with a very sad look on her face. _

"Mommy… Fine I'll go help him…" Sakura said sighing.

"_Thank you Sakura." Sakura's mother smiled and started vanishing. _

"Momma? Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"_This is all the magic I can use to see you my love. Remember your promise… Promise me you'll stop him… promise?" Asked her mother._

"I promise." Was all Sakura got to say before her mother disappeared in thin air.

"Great! Now I need to go find my worst enemy!" Sakura said sighing.

"Might as well start looking…" Sakura said running to start finding him.

……….. Syao POV ………..

Syaoran was running trying to find Henson.

'I have to hurry!' Syaoran thought.

"Syaoran, there you are I have been looking everywhere for you!" Syaoran turned around and saw the empress standing there.

"Mother, where in- AH!" Syaoran got hit in the head and fell to the ground.

The empress then turned into… Henson!

"My dear, there's nothing you can do without me knowing… remember dear friend we grew up together.

Then his mature looks disappeared into teenage looks. His real face!

------------ Back to Sakura's POV --------------

_Great! I must have run this whole entire castle! Wait! There's one place I didn't look! The gardens! _

Sakura ran to the gardens and saw Syaoran there tied up and he was unconscious.

"Wonderful…" Sakura whispered under her breath.

Sakura sneakily went over to Syaoran.

"Syaoran wake up! Syaoran!" Sakura hissed out.

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes.

"Sakura? What happened?" Syaoran asked.

"How should I know?" Sakura madly hissed out.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked as Sakura quickly and silently cut him loose.

"I have no idea WHY I'm doing this, but I'm saving your butt!" Sakura whispered firmly.

Sakura saw Syaoran blushed.

_Am I seeing right? Is Syaoran really blushing? _

Syaoran stared at her.

"Stop staring at me! Come on lets get out of here!" Sakura stood.

"Where are you going?" A soft voice that gave chills to Sakura spoke.

Sakura swung around and saw a very handsome boy in his late teens about 17 or 18.

"Hello Sakura. Recognize me?" Asked the boy smirking.

Sakura scanned him over.

Then reality hit her. "Henson!" Sakura gasped.

"Yes, Ms. Kinomoto. This is my true self." Henson laughed an evil laugh.

"But please don't be frightened. I just needed your mother's power to help me regain my true self." Sakura gasped again.

"You see I was put under a curse when I was little. My so called best friend here- that means you Syaoran- was supposed to help me lift the curse but no! You ended up not trusting me. Especially when Sakura came." Henson snapped.

Sakura gasped. _Syaoran liked me before? What I'm so confused! _

Sakura looked over at Syaoran and saw his eyes were blazing red!

"I then grew up to a teenage boy… and still no cure! Syaoran you promised!" Henson glared.

"Remember that you promised if you fell in love before I did you would give your life up for her! Remember?" Henson said laughing an evil laugh.

Syaoran looked at the ground. "I was a stupid boy! Please Henson didn't you just find the cure!" Asked Syaoran yelling.

Sakura gasped. _He's in love with me! I have to do something! _Tears started welling up. _Syaoran! Please! _

Out of no where a dagger appeared and he pointed it to Syaoran.

"Dear friend, say good bye!" Henson moved his arm quickly but Sakura was faster. She was in front of Syaoran quicker than anything in her life!

"I won't let you hurt Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. But Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura by the waist and pushed her to the floor and fell on top of her.

"Ah." A low whisper came from Syaoran. "Syaoran?" Sakura asked. A small smile came on his face. "I'm fine…" He whispered nearly out of breath.

"Syaoran! Please live!" Sakura got on her knees. Syaoran smiled and then fell on to Sakura's lap.

Tears fell from Sakura. "Syaoran please don't die." Sakura whispered.

"HAHAHA!" Laughed Henson.

"Well how do you feel my dear friend?" Asked Henson.

Sakura leaned over. "I love you…" Sakura whispered and kissed his softly.

Sakura got up.

"You are going to wish you never knew me!" Sakura yelled with so much rage.

Sakura let the over whelming feeling take over.

"Prepare to DIE!" Sakura yelled with tears going down her face.

What did you guys think? Well I hope you all liked it! Please forgive me for taking so long! And please review! And if you have any ideas please let me know. Or any questions. I think I have the rest of the story figured out. Well thank you:)

Next update: January 24, 2006 (Hopefully!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank

**Count R.P.Orlok, HIEI LOVERS, bjet, kimmygoldenangel, x3forgott3n dreamz, Aideen ;), Mystic Anime Mew Mew, **

**Heart's Door, ffgirl-07, BlueMeteorGirl**,

**lidoOl ashun sweetii, and PrincessKC57** for reviewing! Thank you! I am really sorry about the not updating fast! Please forgive me! Now enough of me blabbering.

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

Recap from last Chappie

Out of no where a dagger appeared and he pointed it to Syaoran.

"Dear friend, say good bye!" Henson moved his arm quickly but Sakura was faster. She was in front of Syaoran quicker than anything in her life!

"I won't let you hurt Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. But Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura by the waist and pushed her to the floor and fell on top of her.

"Ah." A low whisper came from Syaoran. "Syaoran?" Sakura asked. A small smile came on his face. "I'm fine…" He whispered nearly out of breath.

"Syaoran! Please live!" Sakura got on her knees. Syaoran smiled and then fell on to Sakura's lap.

Tears fell from Sakura. "Syaoran please don't die." Sakura whispered.

"HAHAHA!" Laughed Henson.

"Well how do you feel my dear friend?" Asked Henson.

Sakura leaned over. "I love you…" Sakura whispered and kissed his softly.

Sakura got up.

"You are going to wish you never knew me!" Sakura yelled with so much rage.

Sakura let the over whelming feeling take over.

"Prepare to DIE!" Sakura yelled with tears going down her face.

------------------------------------------------

Sakura felt all tingly inside. She didn't understand what this feeling was but it just kept going.

"Oh my I'm so scared!" Henson smiled evilly.

"You don't get it!" Sakura yelled. More tears fell from her face.

"Get what my dear?" Asked Henson as he had an amused look on his face.

Sakura's anger swept all over her. She started to shack.

"Ah! Poor baby! You're shacking!" Henson said mockingly.

Sakura felt anger taking over and she then charged at him with nothing to protect her.

_What am I doing? I'm going to get killed! _

A scared look came on to Sakura's face.

"Don't have any confidence dear Sakura?" Asked Henson moving out of the way.

"I have a lot of confidence sweetie!" Sakura said mockingly.

Henson looked surprised at the comment.

Sakura grinned. "You don't understand how to act around a lady?" Sakura acted "surprised".

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Henson looking confused.

"Don't you know! Oh my so you don't know!" Sakura said "shocked".

_Maybe if I can distract him I can devise a plan…_

Sakura then noticed Twinkle in her small form and then smiled.

"Repeat after me: Thy magic that comes from within, Warm thy light on thy land, and…"

"…And set the free!" Sakura yelled. A gust of wind came out of no where making Sakura's hair and dress go all around. The same with everything else.

"What is this!" Henson asked uncertainly.

"Like I said I'm winning! Well not really but now I said it!" Sakura smiled widely.

"Now concentrate!" Twinkle yelled.

"Right!" Sakura closed her eyes. _Please help me! Please help me save this world! _

A small whisper said "As you wish master…"

Sakura opened her eyes then and noticed she could fell warmth instead of that weird tingly feeling.

_Please for my last wish please let me save Syaoran!_

Well I know it's not very long but I promise the next one will be longer! Well I hope you all liked it! Please review! And if you have any ideas, questions, ect please tell me! Thank you for reading:)


	14. Chapter 14

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I am also sorry to three people I forgot to include last chappie: **Emerald Purity, Cherryblossom93, and Sparkly Faerie**! Sorry again! I would like to thank **yukyungtang, BlueMeteorGirl, Shadowkeeper13, PrincessKC57,** **Emerald Purity, kimmygoldenangel, Sparkly Faerie, and Cherryblossom93 **for reviewing! Thanks! Well…

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

Sakura noticed colors flashing by her eyes, they were earth colors. Sakura quickly shut them.

"Sakura stay focused!" Sakura heard Twinkle's faint voice.

_Right Twinkle! I won't let this earth down! _

"Just because you have the wind trying lamely to scare me, doesn't mean anything!" Henson yelled.

His eyes were turning a silvery color. Sakura opened her eyes and noticed so.

Sakura couldn't find her voice.

"Be patient my love." A sweet velvety voice said. Sakura noticed she had closed her eyes so she quickly opened them.

In front of her was a woman. Not just any woman but her mother! Sakura then noticed the voice sounded different then from the last time they met. She also looked younger and more beautiful then ever.

Her hair was wavy and very long. It was down but looked radiant with the soft light blackish color of her hair. Her skin was very pale almost white. (Now she knows where she gets her skin color from.) She has a gorgeous dress on. It was all white and had lace everywhere. And pink bows allover.

But the last thing Sakura saw was her eyes. They were as radiant as an emerald. The same eyes Sakura has.

"Momma?" Sakura felt weird hearing her voice again. But it sounded different. It sounded more grown up.

Sakura's mother smiled. "Promise?" She asked with her arms open, ready for a hug.

Before she could answer her mother's smile turned into a non-smiling face and started to disappear.

"Mommy? Mommy don't go!" Sakura yelled with tears prickling the tips of her eyes.

Sakura's mother disappeared.

"NO!" Sakura yelled.

_I'm loosing her all over again! _

Sakura fell to the floor.

Then Sakura's eyes turned all green. She got up slowly and stood firmly.

Sakura started saying the magic words, "Thy magic that comes from within, Warm thy light on thy land, and set the free!

The same gust of wind came and a crystal appeared in from of Sakura so she held it tight in her hand.

Twinkle flew up to Sakura's ear and said in her tiny voice, "Repeat the last words."

"Set the FREE!" Sakura yelled.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Yelled Henson as the wind knocked him out.

A big black shadow came out of Henson. "AH!" Yelled the black figure and then disappeared.

Twinkle gasped. "The spell it…" Sakura didn't hear the rest of what Twinkle was going to say. Sakura walked over to Syaoran's body.

"Please be ok." Sakura whispered.

Twinkle stared at Sakura. 'What is she doing?' Twinkle thought.

"Please let me save him!" Sakura yelled with tears going down her face. She held on to him tightly and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Sakura fell to the floor.

_I'm sorry mommy…_

Well I hope you all like this chappie! I really appreciate all your reviews! Thank you to Heart's door for the ideas! And please review! If you have any ideas, questions, ECT please tell me! Thank you!

Also I was wondering if you would like to have a part 2 of this story. Please tell me! Thanks again:)


	15. Chapter 15

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I'm very sorry I didn't update quickly! I was in writer's block. But anywho I would like to thank **SPAngelz**, **Shadowkeeper113**, **yukyungtang**, **Mystical-Dreamer57**, **cherriblossomxz**, **kimmygoldenangel**, **HIEI LOVERS**, **CherryFreakyFunK**, **and**** Moonspell **for reviewing! Thank you so much!

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

Recap

A big black shadow came out of Henson. "AH!" Yelled the black figure and then disappeared.

Twinkle gasped. "The spell it…" Sakura didn't hear the rest of what Twinkle was going to say. Sakura walked over to Syaoran's body.

"Please be ok." Sakura whispered.

Twinkle stared at Sakura. 'What is she doing?' Twinkle thought.

"Please let me save him!" Sakura yelled with tears going down her face. She held on to him tightly and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Sakura fell to the floor.

_I'm sorry mommy…_

-------------------------------------------

Syaoran opened his eyes slowly.

'What's going on?'

Syaoran slowly lifted himself from the floor.

"Sakura? Sakura where are you?" Syaoran asked into the silent room.

Syaoran saw a knocked out Henson.

'Wow, Sakura saved him…'

He turned around and noticed Sakura on the ground.

"Sakura!" He ran over to her and slowly picked her up.

"Sakura are you ok? Sakura please wake up! Please!" Syaoran begged yelling.

Twinkle flew up to Sakura asked kissed her on the cheek.

"She saved your life. She could have left you there. But she saved your life." Twinkle whispered.

"Why! She should have kept her own!" Yelled Syaoran.

For some reason he wanted to keep yelling.

"BECAUSE!" Yelled Twinkle. The little fairy's small cheeks were turning bright red.

"BECAUSE SHE…"

"Loved you." Syaoran turned around and saw Tomoyo walking up to them.

"Even though Sakura didn't admit it, she had feelings for you ever since she met you. And it wasn't when she was assigned to you. It was way before that." Tomoyo said as she took Sakura from him and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. I know I promised but…" Tomoyo didn't get to finish because tears were flowing down her face. Twinkle went up to Tomoyo and sat on her shoulder and then joined her.

Syaoran looked down.

How could he be so mean to her!

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

--------

Sakura opened her eyes to see pitch black.

"Hello?" Sakura asked as she heard her voice echo.

_Where am I? Why is it so dark? I'm afraid of the dark… _

Sakura stood on the blackness and started walking. Looking for light.

She started hearing rain drops.

Sakura looked up and noticed a dark grey sky.

_Where did that come from! _

Sakura noticed trees around her then a street with a little girl.

The little girl sang a sweet lullaby. She skipped down the street. The little girl kept skipping down the street till she saw a person in the shadows.

Sakura walked over to the little girl and noticed it was Sakura when she was a little girl!

"Hewow?" Little Sakura asked as she looked over to the shadow. Little Sakura walked over to the shadow and held out her hand.

"Come on. It's alwight. Don't worry." Little Sakura said as a small hand grasped the little girls hand.

A little boy walked out of his hiding place.

It was Syaoran!

"Are you alwight?" Little Sakura asked with a smile.

Syaoran nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Syaoran."

"Oh I like that name! Mine is Sakura. You know like the cherry blossoms?"

Syaoran nodded.

Then a carriage came rolling by and stopped.

"Are you Ms. Sakura Kinomoto?" Asked a man. Sakura walked up to him and noticed he had the same voice as the one that killed her father.

The little girl looked at him and you could see fear in her eyes.

Syaoran stood in front of little Sakura.

"She is just a little girl." Syaoran spat out.

Little Sakura was taken aback from what just happened.

"But your highness, if she is Sakura Kinomoto you know she needs to be brought to your highness!" Another guard said as he wanted to get a better look at little Sakura.

"No. This girl is not a Kinomoto. She is um… Tomoyo's cousin." Syaoran said hesitantly.

"Oh?" The guard with the same voice said.

_What is going on here? Why am I so confused? _

Little Sakura nodded.

"Alright then, I am very sorry to have bothered you." The guard with the voice said.

"Come your highness." The other guard said.

Syaoran glared at them both.

"No. I have business to take care of." With that Syaoran turned around and smiled then whispered, "Till we meet again." Then ran off the opposite direction of the carriage.

Little Sakura stared after him.

Then she quickly walked down the sidewalk hoping they wouldn't go after her.

Sakura stared at herself walk away.

_What's going on? I don't remember this! Maybe Syaoran was right… I don't remember everything… Maybe he remembers this! _

The image started to disappear. Everything was returning pitch black.

"Sakura do you remember the words of the heart?" A voice that sounded like her mother's asked.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"Then speak them if you want to be free."

"Thy magic that comes from within, Warm thy light on thy land, and set the free!" Sakura yelled into the pitch black air.

All of a sudden a gust of wind came and Sakura couldn't see anything.

"Open your eyes… Please Sakura…" Sakura could here Tomoyo pleading with Twinkle.

"I love you my sweet." Was the last thing she heard from her mother's voice.

_I love you too mommy._

-------

"I feel a pulse!" Tomoyo yelled with glee.

Sakura stirred.

"Tomoyo? Is that you?" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura! Yes it's me!" Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at her.

Tears fell from Twinkles face.

"My dear friend, our hero!" Twinkle said happily.

"Oh Twinkle." Sakura said as she slowly sat up and tapped her on her small head.

"Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked looking around.

"He left Sakura. He said he didn't want to be here." Tomoyo whispered, knowing it would hurt Sakura's feelings.

"I'm really sorry." Tomoyo whispered.

"Who needs him?" Twinkle asked with her hands on her hips.

"You're too good for him any way… Humph!" Tomoyo quickly put her hand (or really pinky finger) over Twinkle's mouth.

Sakura looked at the ground.

"If that's so then why do I love him?" Sakura whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here's another chappie! I hope you all liked it! Oh and please answer my question. Do you want a second part to this story? Anywho please review! And if you have any ideas, comments, ect, please let me know! Thank you for reading:)


	16. Chapter 16

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank **cherriblossomxz,** **To.xy, amy01, anonymous, SPAngelz, alicenwndrlnd, kimmygoldenangel, and lovediva89 **for reviewing! Thank you! I am very happy I got over 100 reviews! Thank you!

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

Recap

"Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked looking around.

"He left Sakura. He said he didn't want to be here." Tomoyo whispered, knowing it would hurt Sakura's feelings.

"I'm really sorry." Tomoyo whispered.

"Who needs him?" Twinkle asked with her hands on her hips.

"You're too good for him any way… Humph!" Tomoyo quickly put her hand (or really pinky finger) over Twinkle's mouth.

Sakura looked at the ground.

"If that's so then why do I love him?" Sakura whispered.

------------------------------------------------

Twinkle stopped fidgeting after she heard what Sakura said.

Tomoyo took off her finger from Twinkle's mouth.

"Sakura… Why don't you go find him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomoyo, I can't. I don't think I can face him." Sakura said quietly.

"Sakura, whatever you put your mind to it you can do anything." Tomoyo said as she went up to Sakura and made her look at her.

"Believe in yourself. Like everyone else believes in you." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Ya! Go and get him Sakura!" Twinkle said as she cheered.

Sakura smiled at them both.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

Sakura turned around and started running till she came to the door and turned around.

"Wish me luck!" Sakura said with a big smile on her face.

"Good Luck Sakura!" Tomoyo and twinkle said together.

_Mommy, wish me luck. Like you always told me, even though I was to small to understand, 'Take the plunge.' _

Sakura ran into the entry way to the garden.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered as she entered the garden.

Sakura walked around for awhile now noticing almost everything in the garden looks dead.

Sakura looked at the cherry blossom tree that was slowly looking dead.

_What's going on here? Why is everything dieing? _

Sakura walked up to the cherry blossom tree.

"What's wrong with me?" Sakura heard a yell from the other side of the tree.

Sakura looked over to the other side and saw Syaoran clutching his side with a pained look on his face.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked in shock.

Syaoran seemed to look at Sakura but see right through her.

"I have to get out of here… Everything is dieing because of me…." Syaoran said in a breathless voice.

Sakura looked at him in shock. "Syaoran don't you hear me?" Sakura asked worried.

"Sakura… I'm sorry…" He looked straight at her then fell to the ground.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled as she ran to him.

She put his head on her lap.

"Syaoran, please open your eyes! Why are you in so much pain?" Sakura asked as she felt tears going down her face.

"Sakura…" Syaoran breathed out. He opened his eyes.

"Sakura, I love you. Will you please marry me?" Asked Syaoran as he put a hand on her face.

"WHAT!" Sakura asked as she stood up and he hit his head on the ground.

"You want me to marry you!" Sakura asked as she looked like she was ready to faint.

Syaoran slowly stood up as he used the tree for support.

"Yes." Syaoran said as he leaned on the tree.

"Oh." Sakura whispered.

_Why so sudden? As far as I know Syaoran has always been a planner not a 'pop the question when Sakura is not prepared' kind of guy…_

"Will you?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

Sakura seemed lost.

_What do I do? _

"Ye- no. I will not marry you! Li Syaoran I am very sorry. But I will not and can not marry you!" Sakura said as she held in her tears.

"But why? I thought you loved me." Syaoran said as his eyes glazed over.

"I'm sorry Syaoran but I'm not ready for commitment. I'm very sorry." Sakura whispered.

"Not as sorry as you will be!" Sakura looked at him.

Syaoran came running crashed her right into a wall.

Syaoran had his hand around her neck, suffocating her.

Sakura gasped out.

_Why is he doing this? Why id he hurting me?_

Sakura let out a small cry.

"Let… me… go!" Sakura struggled to get out of his grasped.

She was being dangled and she was trying to kick him but kept missing.

"Oh Sakura! You are so blind! I am not your sweet and loving Syaoran, I am an evil spirit. At least that is what everyone calls me that." Syaoran started turning into the black figure.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I over heard you saying you love Syaoran, such a pity he didn't here it. So I pretended I was him."

"I… thought… I… defeated… y-…you" Sakura struggled out.

"No. You defeated my host. Not me." A small smile came on the black figures face.

"You know your not that bad looking, for that I will spare you." He let go of Sakura. Sakura dropped to the floor gasping.

"Good bye my sweet, cherry blossom." He bent down and placed a small kiss on Sakura's cheek.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"You Jerk! Come back here!" Sakura hissed out.

The black figure smiled then disappeared.

Sakura smelled something that smelled like cinnamon.

_I wonder what that smell is coming from?_

Sakura started feeling really tired.

The last thing Sakura saw was the cherry blossom tree blowing in the invisible wind.

----------------------------

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to meet face to face with Syaoran's mother, Yelen.

"Hello, Ms. Kinomoto. How are you feeling?" Asked the empress with a mono-tone voice.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat.

Sakura opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"It's alright. You are in shock right?" Yelen chuckled.

"Don't worry, I found my son. He was in his room crying. And do you know what he was crying about?" Asked Yelen looking into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura nodded no.

"Love. He was crying about love." Yelen turned her head to the floor.

"L-love?" Sakura managed to say.

"Yes. He loves you so much Sakura." Yelen whispered.

"Sakura, promise me you will not make him hurt." Yelen asked as her eyes looked right into Sakura's.

"I-I c-can't do that." Sakura said quietly.

"Oh? Why is that?" Asked Yelen.

"If I did, the promise would brake. I am the protector of the WORLD. I have a duty to do, your highness." Sakura said with confidence.

Yelen looked at Sakura then smiled.

"You are our princess. Not me. You are a highness. Not me." Yelen stood up.

"So you are going to leave my son?" Asked Yelen before opening the door.

Sakura avoided her eyes.

"I think so." Sakura chocked out. Tears were welling up in Sakura's eyes.

"Oh. I agree with your decision, Princess Sakura. But let me say one thing," Yelen paused and looked Sakura straight into her eyes and almost whispered, "I hope you both won't suffer as much as I'm thinking you will." The door opened then quietly shut.

Sakura felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

_I have to leave him. If I don't I know I'll get him killed again. No I will not let it happen. _

Sakura got out of the bed and walked over to the desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

And wrote,

My dear beloved

No. To lovey-dovey.

She started again.

Dear

Wait… maybe no dear.

Syaoran,

_Oh! What do I do? _

Sakura felt tears wanting to fall.

_I must stay strong!_

Sakura left the desk and then left the room.

Sakura just let herself walk.

All of a sudden she stopped at… Syaoran's door.

_Maybe it's better if I just tell him in person…_

"No. I can't do it!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura, if you want to leave then leave. If you love the person then I guess you have to leave. Am I right?"

Sakura swung around and saw Syaoran looking at Sakura.

"I am very sorry. Syaoran I…" Syaoran cut Sakura off.

"Please don't say it. I already know. I have to tell you this though; don't expect me to wait for you. If I find someone else I like then I'm going for it." Syaoran's words stung Sakura.

Sakura felt tears rising in her eyes.

She let her gaze drop down.

"Sakura, you make your own decisions and I make mine. That's the way it goes." Syaoran said as he turned around ready to leave.

But these words are what made him stop in his tracks.

"You think I don't know that!" Snapped Sakura. "You think I want to just leave and do whatever I have to do? Well bucko I have duties to attend to! Unlike someone here! Goodbye Syaoran! I hope you find a good wife! I hope you die happily!" Sakura yelled. Tears were going down her face by the millions.

Syaoran turned around and walked up to her.

"I'm so sorry…" He mumbled.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Be safe." He turned around and this time didn't turn back.

"I love you…" Sakura said as she turned around to only be greeted with darkness.

"You know, princess, I always get what I want…"

"Always, princess. Always."

------------------------------------------

I hope you like it! I can't believe this story is almost done! Chapter 17 might be the last or chapter 18. Well please review! And if you have any ideas, comments, ect please let me know! Thank you for reading!

**Oh and special thanks go to:**

**amy01**

and

**kimmygoldangel**

**For answering my question!**

If you would like a sequel please tell me! Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

**Far Away From Life**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing! Thank you so much!

**Important Author's note!:**

I will like to announce that this is the _**last**_ chapter to this story! I am very happy for this story and it's wonderful reviewers and readers! Thank you so much for your cooperation! Thank you! There will be one more chappie after this. Not an official chappie but a chappie about the sequel to this story! So please keep an eye out for it! The title is at the end of this chappie. (And in this chappie:) Ok so enough of this important info.! Please…

Enjoy:)

Summary: She was not important but he was. Sakura was not like the other maids she was more. He never expected to know her but Sakura had a secret that she is very different from others.

Recap

"You think I don't know that?!" Snapped Sakura. "You think I want to just leave and do whatever I have to do? Well bucko I have duties to attend to! Unlike someone here! Goodbye Syaoran! I hope you find a good wife! I hope you die happily!" Sakura yelled. Tears were going down her face by the millions.

Syaoran turned around and walked up to her.

"I'm so sorry…" He mumbled.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Be safe." He turned around and this time didn't turn back.

"I love you…" Sakura said as she turned around to only be greeted with darkness.

"You know, princess, I always get what I want…"

"Always, princess. Always."

--------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes slowly.

"Ok it's time to awake the pretty princess." Sakura slowly stood up.

"Oh. She's already awake sir." A voice that Sakura recognized said.

"Alright."

"Hello, Ms. Sakura. How are you your highness?" Asked a voice.

"Where are you?" Sakura asked looking around the dark grey room.

"Here. Please answer my question."

"Where am I?" Sakura yelled ignoring his question.

"Um Henson?"

In a second the teenage Henson came out grinning.

"Hello, Ms. Sakura." Henson smiled.

Sakura glared at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Let me free!" Sakura yelled.

"No. You have a power within you, which we want." Henson said smiling evilly.

"Not a chance! Weirdo! Set me free this instant!" Sakura yelled feeling the rage flowing through her.

"No. Not in till you give us the power."

Sakura sighed.

"What don't you get? None of you are going to get my power! Not as long as I live!" Said Sakura over her anger limit.

"Then we'll just have to kill you." Henson took out a small sword.

"Can you fight?" Asked Henson grinning.

"You know what? I'm so MAD!" Sakura yelled and all of a sudden everything just stopped.

Sakura was the only who could move.

"Ok… What's going on here?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Little princess… Please come here." A sweet melodic voice said.

Sakura turned around and knew instantly she was not in the Li castle anymore. Beautiful plains of green grass and magical flowers swayed gently in the soft breeze.

Sakura saw a man and a little girl. The man had light black hair and Soft yellow-like eyes. He was dressed elegantly. The little girl who had black hair like her father and emerald colored eyes. She was wearing a plain yellow dress.

"Daddy, come play with me!" The girl giggled as she ran around in circles trying to get his attention.

"Not now! What did I tell you?" He barked at her. The little girl mumbled an apology as she stopped running.

He continued to stare at the familiar castle.

"Daddy, I don't feel so good…" The little girl's cheery face then turned ashen.

Automatically the father turned to look at his little girl.

"What's wrong, Nadeshiko?" He asked picking up the little girl.

_Wait a second… That's my mom! _

"I feel so tired… Maybe I'm getting si…" Before Nadeshiko could finish she fell limp in his arms and fainted.

"No! Don't let it take over you!" The man cried out.

Sakura closed her eyes. She didn't want to see anymore of it!

Sakura opened her eyes to be greeted with a cinnamon aroma.

Two people were whispering. Almost seemed like it was a dream. But Sakura could tell by the pain in her side, it was real.

She slowly stood up. She needed a plan… quick!

"So the sweet princess awakens! Let me see what we have in store for you. Ah yes your wonderful power." He laughed evilly turning to Sakura and walking toward her.

"We always know where you are. Always!" Henson started coming to her as well.

Sakura breathed deeply.

_Please someone help me! Ok time to chant the spell. _

She slowly let the magical tune leave her lips.

The tingle started again. It was sort of like a sign, if the powers working or not.

The gust of wind came to her aid. She mumbled softly the chant again.

Twinkle appeared on the dot and made twinkles come out of her miniature sized hands.

"Sakura repeat the words slowly and have your whole heart into it." Twinkle yelled.

"Right!" She let the chant take over her whole.

"Be strong! And don't be afraid!" Twinkle yelled back.

The two evil companions yelled in fear.

The black figure made a swift move and ended up behind Sakura.

"You think you can escape me? Well you have something else coming!" The black figure touched Sakura and made her feel weak.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Sakura yelled out in pain as his cold hands dug into her skin.

"Not a chance!" Yelled the black figure.

Sakura stopped saying the chant.

"Sakura, save yourself!" Twinkle yelled as she made more twinkles come out of her hands.

Sakura shut her eyes and heard a humming noise.

"Silly little girl on the open wide road! Listen to the riddle that calms you to stone. Listen then you'll hear the voice you really want to hear… Come one and come all!" The voice sang gently.

Sakura tried to concentrate but the voice got louder.

"Many little things I have come to know, I see that everyone is good to show. But there you stand alone and terrified of the world, o shining of comfort and joy!" The voice sang merrily to her.

Sakura blocked out every other thing beside the voice.

"Come child and you will see what has come, to the world you once grown to love. See the terror of the streets and everyone bow down to the mighty o horrid song. To the mighty o horrid song!" Sakura took a deep breath then slowly opened her eyes.

To Sakura's horror, there was blood everywhere and people were dressed in rags and other unidentified things. People had dirt on there bodies and lots and lots of blood. A vial smell made its way to Sakura. Sakura tried with all her might not to gag.

"He did it! He got my power!" Sakura said with a horrible feeling making its way through out her body.

"Please follow me and you will see of your fate!" The voice sang to Sakura.

"Where are you?" Sakura asked looking around for anything.

"Please follow me and you will see your fate!" The voice repeated.

Sakura slowly turned around and saw a woman dressed in green.

The woman had an angelic carved face. Her skin was the color of snow; her cheeks were the color of pink rose petals, and her eyes how beautiful they were! The color of a pale grey showed wonderfully in her pupils. She had layers and layers of green clothing; shaping her body beautifully. Her raven colored hair floated around her making them look like wings.

"Chosen girl, please follow me." The woman said. Her musical voice leaving her to be used in a sad tone.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked the young woman.

"My name is Meiling. I have been sent here to protect you. To show you your fate." Meiling said gently.

"Please follow me." Meiling held out her delicate hand to Sakura; which Sakura took gingerly.

"Don't fret. I promise you I will do no such thing to hurt you." The girl said lightly.

Sakura held her breath as the girl led her on thin air to a place far away from the bloodstained place.

"There you are." Meiling's expression turned to delicate angel to sad almost instantly.

Sakura cautiously turned around and saw herself. She was on a pole. Her hands were tied to the pole about four hundred times. Her feet were tied also to the pole about five hundred times. A rope was around her tiny waist. Her face was ashen with about a million tiny cuts on it. Her outfit was completely dreadful! All she had was a delicate piece of blue cloth covering her chest and part of her legs. The rest was ripped up. Her expression was sad and glazed up. It seemed to Sakura that she herself gave up.

"They are torturing you. You are being hurt in many ways possible and impossible. Sakura to save yourself, you must escape right now! You must use all your power to make the evil monster disappear for a short period of time. Then for yourself, Tomoyo, and Twinkle to get out of there as fast as you humanly can. You must go on a journey far away from here and then you'll meet up with me. I will not look like I do now. I will look different and act different. But I will still have my name. Promise me you'll follow my orders!" Begged Meiling.

"I… promise. Where will I go?" Sakura asked breaking her gaze from herself.

"You will go to the _**Land of forgotten Dreams**_. There you will find me. Be careful, Sakura. Be careful." Meiling said with a small sigh.

"Um, how do I get back?" Sakura asked now noticing she was completely clueless.

"Oh right… Well you will have to sing a song of your return." Meiling said as though it was very simple.

"But what if I can't sing?" Sakura asked now nervous.

"I know you can! You must go!" Meiling said desperately.

"Alright…" Sakura said.

She closed her eyes and began to hear a tune.

Sakura opened her mouth.

"Somewhere out there I can find myself. Myself that wants to be free of someone else. Different things I plan to do and everyone is new. I must return to my time! My time! I must return to my time!" Sakura let the words flow out of her mouth steadily and easily.

In a flash Sakura could feel a gust of wind and the tingly feeling took over.

"Good she is finally awakening!" The black figure said with a laugh.

Sakura could feel her senses finally taking over.

"Be strong." Twinkle's voice came into her mind.

_Right! I have to be strong! _

Sakura said the chant again and this time felt her whole world tilt.

Things were being blown everywhere, people were screaming in horror!

"Sakura! Where are you?" Twinkle's voice rang out into the scream filled night.

"Here! Hurry!" Sakura opened her eyes and saw people running and the black figure fading slightly.

"Come on!" Sakura yelled once she saw Twinkle and ran for the door.

Sakura tripped as she opened the door and fell through.

"Come on Sakura!" Twinkle yelled as she helped Sakura as best as she could to stand up.

Sakura and Twinkle ran to the dinning hall where Tomoyo was.

"Come on Tomoyo! We have to go!" Sakura hissed out.

"Right!" The three girls ran to the double doors and swung them open.

"What's going on? Where are we going?" Tomoyo asked now beginning to be frightened as she saw people run around like chickens with no heads.

"We are going to the _**Land of forgotten dreams**_. All I know is we need to get out now!" Sakura yelled to Tomoyo.

"But Sakura! What about Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked as she stopped Sakura from running.

Sakura felt tears forming.

"Forget about him." Sakura whispered.

"What?! I thought you loved him!" Tomoyo said shocked.

"No! We have to get out now!" Sakura yelled as she took hold of Tomoyo's hand and started to pull her away from the now burning castle.

"Whatever you say." Tomoyo said sadly, knowing Sakura was going to start crying soon.

_I have to be strong! I will not cry! _

Soon rain started to pour down making there clothing stick to there skin.

"We'll stop here." Sakura said pointing to a dry spot under an oak tree.

"Ok." Tomoyo and Twinkle said together.

Tomoyo and Sakura toppled on top of the dry grass and tried to make themselves comfortable.

As Twinkle made her 'Twinkle-bed' pop out of thin air.

"I'm sorry I can't help with anything." Twinkle said quietly.

"Ya. Me too." Tomoyo said agreeing.

"What?! Are you guys kidding me? You guys just being here is enough! Promise me you guys will always be my best friends." Sakura said as she held up her two pinky fingers. Tomoyo smiled as she intertwined her pinky with Sakura's. Twinkle giggled as she did the same.

"Thanks." Sakura whispered.

As soon as Tomoyo's and Twinkle's head hit the ground they fell into a deep sleep.

Too bad it took Sakura longer.

_I can't believe I just left Syaoran there to die! I can't do this! _

Sakura let tears flow down her face.

A feeling; a warm feeling took its place inside of Sakura's heart.

_Maybe he's still alive… Yes I have to believe he is! I will not give up! No not as long as I live! Someday Syaoran… Someday…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all liked it:) Please Please Please review! I know this is an overwhelming chapter… hehe… Well the reason I made the Land of forgotten dreams look like the '_**Land of Forgotten Dreams**_' is because that is the title to the sequel of this story:) I know weird but I needed a title. This is the official last chapter of Far Away From Life! My next chapter is going to be the info. on the _**Land of Forgotten Dreams**_. Ok well please review! If you have any ideas, comments, ect. please let me know! Thank you for reading:) Thank you:)


	18. IMPORTANT AUNTHOR'S NOTE!

**Far Away From Life **

**Author's note: Hi people! Well I have decided I am going to RE-DO 'Far Away From Life'. It is going to be WAYYYYYY better then this original one! I PROMISE!!!! So my fateful reviewers please go read the re-do chapter from this story. Ok thank you!**

**IMPORTANT: The sequel 'The Land of Forgotten Dreams' is on HOLD for awhile. At least until I finish the re-do of this story!**

**Ok thanks:) **


End file.
